


One Small Step

by dreamiflame



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Apollo comforts his sister after humans defile her when they walk the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buhnebeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/gifts).



> Your prompts were very inspiring, I hope you enjoy! And yes, they're still wearing traditional Greek clothing. They don't change much.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for helping make this better.

Apollo was the only one to see the humans violate his sister. As more people were born upon the Earth, Artemis spent more of her time on the moon, able to see them from afar but not risk them getting too close. But now even that sanctuary had been invaded, and Apollo had watched, helplessly, as men had landed a strange metal contraption upon the moon and walked upon her lunar skin.

When the sun set, he left his horses at the stables, thrusting the reins into Phoebus's hands, and hurried into the cool twilight of Olympus to find Artemis.

Some minor godlings, seeing him approach, greeted him at first with laughter and cheers. Then they noticed his face, thundercloud eyes beneath a stormy brow, and they drew back, clearing his path. He could hear them speaking to one another behind him and knew they would spread the word of his ill mood.

The god of the sun is angry, they would say. But we don’t know know why, they would continue. And others would nod and shrug and be mystified.

Apollo lengthened his stride, nearly running by the time he reached Artemis’s dwelling. The moon was a pale sliver tonight, and the quality of the light let him know Artemis had ceded her place to Selene.

Unsurprising, given what she had been through.

He rapped lightly on the door when he found it shut, and waited: better for Artemis to come to him. He didn’t want to make things worse by invading her space.

A long, fraught moment passed before he heard the locks give, and the door silently swung open on its own. Apollo entered, feeling the door swing shut behind him, and hearing the locks fasten themselves again. Artemis wanted no further visitors.

He found his sister holding her knees in a corner, her face a mess of tears and moon dust. Apollo tsked and picked her up, moving to the low, comfortable couch that was his favorite in her house. 

“There now, beloved,” he said, and wiped her face clean with a damp cloth spun from remembered sunlight. “Oh, Artemis, it’s over now. Be calm.”

Artemis’s strong fingers dug into his shoulders where she clung to him. “They came to my Moon, and walked upon me,” she said. She sounded fierce but teary, and Apollo kissed the top of her head. “I thought the space between the Earth and Moon would be enough to keep them away.”

“They’ve stayed curious, and become inventive,” he said, and Artemis grimaced. “I might have thought you’d gotten lonely, up there all on your own.” As far from me as from all others, he thought, but did not say. Apollo thought she may finally have forgiven him for his part in the death of Orion, but he didn’t dare to ask. Now was not the time.

Her fingers relaxed, and Artemis pulled away from him. “You don’t understand,” she said. Her light dimmed, like a cloud coming between them as she started to draw away.

Apollo wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close again until she had no choice but to look at him. “I understand,” he said, soft, trying not to let the anger he still felt color his tone. He wasn’t angry at her, but at the humans who had hurt her, but he wasn’t sure Artemis would be able to tell the difference.

She stared into his eyes, steady and still dim, then gradually brightened until she was nearly as blinding as he was on his best days. “Oh,” she said, and smiled like the full moon. “You do, don’t you?”

Artemis rewarded him with a kiss, a soft brush of her sweet lips against his own. Apollo held her close and kept smiling, but inside he ached with want. Every time she touched him like this, teased him with those tempting lips, he fought with his own desire to push for more.

But not now. Not after the day she’d had.

He stroked a hand down her back and helped her settle against his chest again, her head on his shoulder, legs across his own, strategically positioned so she wouldn’t feel how even her innocent kisses affected his traitorous body. “What can I do to make it better?” he asked.

“This is helping,” Artemis said. She circled her hand on his chest in what was probably meant to be a comforting stroke. Her fingernail grazed his nipple where it peeked from his chiton, and Apollo fought back a shudder. He felt less than comforted, his body alive for her, pulsing and eager. Carefully, he shifted her so she was even less likely to feel his reactions, and tried to calm his racing blood.

Apollo laced their fingers together to keep Artemis from tormenting him more with her nails on his skin, and bent his head to rest on hers.

She stirred and looked up at him, her changeable blue-silver eyes so like his own. “Did you know they called it by your name?”

“Called what?” Apollo felt slow and stupid, drugged by the heady, delicious temptation of her. Even now, comforting her after an invasion of her literal space, he was distracted by his own shameful desires.

Let the other gods do what they would. Apollo had enough control to resist his feelings for his sister. Or so he had been telling himself for centuries.

She waved the hand he wasn’t holding in a circular motion. “The ship. The mission, that brought humans into my domain. They called it Apollo.”

Horror filled him. “Artemis-”

“I didn’t mind,” she said, stopping his words. “I thought, if I had to be visited, at least they were coming under a familiar, friendly name.” She shuddered against him, her fingers tightening on his. “I didn’t know it would be like that. So sterile, so separate. Even though they walked upon me, they didn’t really touch me. They left no offerings and said no prayers, either.” Apollo rubbed his cheek along her head. “They just put up one of their flags, bounced around taking those... photographs, took rocks from my surface, and left.”

“My love,” he said, and kissed her forehead, helpless in the grip of his fury. It probably hadn’t seemed like much of anything to the men who had done it, but Apollo shook with rage over the insult given to his sister. 

“I can kill them for you,” he offered.

That got him a laugh, though it was small and very weak. “I can kill on my own, dear brother,” she told him, and straightened away from him. She seemed stronger this time, and still engaged with him, so he let her move as she willed. “I believe the other humans consider them heroes, for crossing the deep dark from their world to mine.”

“It’s quite a journey for them,” he said. Artemis nodded thoughtfully. Fearing as he did in this state she would look down and see his body’s reaction, Apollo helped her to her feet to avert her gaze.

Any other time, she would have clasped him into a hug and led him off for ambrosia and nectar. This time she glanced him over, a strange smile quirking her lips. “Ah, my dearest,” she said. “You fight it so hard, and I thank you for that. But your struggles can be over now.”

For all that he was renowned among the humans for his poetry, Apollo could not think of anything to say to such a declaration. “What?” he asked. She laughed. “Artemis, what-”

She kissed him, her lips soft but insistent, her hand coming to rest on the bulge his prick made beneath his chiton. Apollo gasped and felt her tongue in his mouth. She tasted of home and moon dust and ambrosia.

“Don’t worry, love of mine,” she said, drawing back from his mouth but keeping her hand on his stiff prick. “I’ve been waiting for this a long time. And what better time than when I most want a warm touch. A worshipful touch.”

Apollo wrenched himself away, thrusting his hands into his own hair to keep from reaching for her. “What are you talking about?” he demanded. “You wanted to stay a virgin forever.”

“When I was a child, and didn’t know any better.” Artemis began unravelling the girdle beneath her high, full breasts, and Apollo could not look away from her hands. “The humans have forgotten me. Forgotten us. What matters a childish vow made centuries ago?” She dropped the girdle to the ground and moved her hands to the peronai holding her chiton up.

“I know what I want,” Artemis said, and let her chiton flow down her perfect body to puddle at her feet.

Apollo felt aflame, his blood rushing at a boil within him, his prick so hot it could melt iron. He couldn’t look away from Artemis’s nude form, and to be honest to himself, he didn’t want to. Had never wanted to. He tried to close his eyes, and could not even do that.

Artemis rested her hand lightly on her thighs and gave him a wicked grin. “Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to help me out by taking my mind off what happened?”

“My love,” he said, stumbling a few steps closer, and Artemis reached for his belt and unlaced it while Apollo hovered his hands over her, unable to decide what he wanted to touch first. All of her, he thought. He had dreamed for so long of touching and kissing her all over, and if he finally was being given permission, he planned to do all of it. 

Artemis dropped his belt to the floor and he tore his chiton over his head, flinging it aside.

She laughed, and laughed again when he reached for her, grabbed her, truly, and drew her into his arms. They were of a height, and similarly built, long and lean and graceful, and her curves fit against his planes like they had been sculpted for one another. Apollo took a moment to relish the feel of their entire bodies pressing together, skin to skin for the first time since childhood, then leaned in and kissed Artemis.

It was the first time he had initiated a kiss on the mouth, having long ago decided not to give himself the constant torment. She could kiss him, he had decreed in his heart of hearts, and that would be fine, because it wouldn’t sully her if it was her choice. But knowing his own wants he had not let himself kiss first, afraid he would push too hard and he would lose the one being most precious to him in all the world.

But now they were here, and she had all but said he could. Apollo laced a hand into her dark hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing Artemis with all the experience he had gathered from his many lovers. His other hand held her to him, flat on her back to press her body closer to his.

Artemis gave a small sighing moan, and Apollo smiled into the kiss and continued. She had been chaste since birth.

He had not.

Still, this very act was unlike her. Struggling to think clearly, Apollo moved his head back. “Are you really sure, beloved?”

Artemis took a step back, and Apollo fought with his disappointment. Then she took his hand and led him to her bed, pushing him down onto the silken pillows and laughing as she climbed on top to straddle him.

“I am quite sure,” she said, and Apollo surged up to kiss her again, hand back in her hair. She giggled around his tongue until he pinched her nipple, then her sighs filled the air around them, sweeter than the most intricate music he’d ever played.

He wanted to make her sigh and moan and scream for him, her beautiful voice letting all of Olympus know what they were doing, should the other gods choose to listen. He glanced into their future as he kissed her cheeks and her eyelids, his hands now both full of her ripe breasts.

No one would hear. No one would listen. Somehow, that pleased him even more, that they would have this first time for themselves alone.

He kissed along her jaw and Artemis made an impatient noise and pulled his face up to kiss his mouth. She bit him, her teeth sharp in his bottom lip, and Apollo’s hips surged up, pressing his prick against the soft skin of her rump. 

“You needn’t treat me like a blushing virgin,” she scolded, one hand taking a fistful of his hair and using it to draw his head back so he looked her in the eye. “I have helped many mothers give birth.”

Apollo had to laugh, not caring that she pulled more firmly on his hair in her displeasure. The tiny sting only fanned the flames of his desire. “Birth is not the same as sex, my love,” he said, and flipped them so he rested atop her, his hands spanning the width of her hips. “I promise you, we can do this as hard and rough as you like another time, but you must indulge me.” He bent and kissed her, deep and coaxing and so sweet it made his toes curl, and she stilled and then melted below him, the fight leaving her body. “I have dreamt so often of this, and I want to be gentle.”

She heaved a sigh that raised her breasts to brush against his chest. “If I must,” she said, but she settled deeper into the bed, calm and expectant. Apollo smiled at her and started at her forehead, kissing his way down her face to her neck. Artemis put her hands in his hair and held on.

He sucked a bruise onto her neck, feeling a primitive urge to mark her. Apollo could feel as well as hear the gasp she let out as she stretched her neck to give him more room, and he laid a gentle kiss on the bitemark before continuing. Her skin tasted like nectar and moonlight, and he got lost for a long time trailing kisses up each of her arms, laving each freckle and tiny scar with his tongue. Apollo knew the story behind each and every mark on her body, which only made them more precious. He nipped a line across her clavicle and down her breastbone, cupping her breasts again, one in each hand. They fit neatly in the cage of his fingers, her nipples hard pebbles against his palm. Even here, they were perfectly designed for one another.

Apollo burned to find out all the ways they fit together.

Squeezing her breasts lightly together, Apollo dragged his tongue across both of Artemis’s nipples. She shivered, the fingers in his hair curling into fists. 

“Do that again,” she ordered, so he did, licking a wet line across her nipples before blowing cool air on them, watching them tighten further. He took the right nipple into his mouth and suckled, keeping the pressure of his mouth light until she pulled sharply on his hair.

He gave her a sharp bite and her hips rocked into his, seeking friction. She made a noise that would have haunted Apollo’s dreams any day before this one, so he switched nipples and did it again on the left.

Artemis tangled their legs together and arched her back, pressing her chest closer to his mouth. “I can’t decide if I’m jealous of all the women you’ve loved before, or grateful,” she said. Apollo nipped the underside of her left breast and she moaned. “Grateful,” she breathed, and Apollo grinned and nipped the right breast as well, so it wouldn’t feel left out. He sucked hard on her nipples, first the right, then the left, rolling the neglected one between his fingers. Artemis stroked her fingers through his hair, petting him, and let him hear how much she was enjoying it.

Apollo knew he shouldn’t ask, but he wanted to know. “Have you ever-” he started, and she was shaking her head before he even finished the question.

“Never. No one else, Apollo.” Her luscious lips tilted upward in a pleased smile. “Only you.”

He kissed her mouth swiftly, needing to remind himself of her sweet taste, then plunged his tongue into her navel, make her laugh and squirm. Apollo bit the flesh above her pelvis, her mound of Venus, and stared at her thighs, still close together.

Glancing up, he caught her eyes on him. Deliberately, keeping eye contact the whole time, Artemis parted her legs for him, bending her knees to spread herself more open. Apollo caught her left foot as it reached his shoulder, and laid a kiss on her ankle.

He nipped at each of her toes, the moondust taste even stronger here, and nibbled his way up her leg, making Artemis giggle when he bit the back of her knee and sigh when he sucked a mark onto her inner thigh. Apollo switched legs and repeated the process, worshipping his glorious sister as he’d so often imagined.

His imagination had been a paltry imitation of the real thing.

Artemis was vocal and tactile, nearly pulling some of his hair out by the roots when he did something that particularly pleased her, or especially displeased her. By the time Apollo came again to her inner thighs, she was quivering and tense below him, and her moisture dripped from her center to trickle down her bum.

Apollo tipped her body further up and chased the trickle down, licking it back up to her wet center. Artemis keened at the first touch of his tongue on her lower lips, and he let her knees fall over his shoulders as he leaned in, brushing her outer folds open to press his mouth to her inner parts. He dragged his tongue from her entrance up to the small bud at the top of her flower, then took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard. Artemis screamed and bucked and convulsed against him, squirting liquid into his hungry mouth. He swallowed her sweetness down with a sense of smug satisfaction. Some men went their whole lives without pleasing a woman enough to make her fully climax.

He’d managed on the first try.

Using his tongue, Apollo lapped up every stray drop of her juices, from her anus to her clitoris and all in between. Then he settled back between her thighs and focused on making Artemis do it again.

By the third orgasm, Apollo had three fingers moving in and out of Artemis’s body while he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Artemis was yanking on his hair, hard enough that a few strands parted from his scalp. 

“Apollo,” she panted, and he hummed, feeling her hips rise to meet the vibration around her clit. “Oh! Yes, that again!”

He hummed her a paean until she climaxed a fourth time, bucking hard enough that he moved off to give her space. Apollo wiped his arm across his face, slick with her juices, and grinned at Artemis. She was disheveled and glistening with perspiration, and Apollo thought she had never been more beautiful. Her pale skin was flushed from exertion, and her lovely breasts heaved as she fought to catch her breath.

“More?” he asked, moving closer as she calmed. Artemis’s hand snaked out and he choked on air as her fingers circled his cock and squeezed firmly. “My love!”

“I know there’s more than this,” she said, grip tight as she stroked him, “lovely as this has been. I want all of it, Apollo.” She sat up and kissed him hard. “I want to be yours.”

Apollo shot his release across her hand and stomach, some of it even reaching to paint streaks on her breasts. Artemis looked surprised, staring down at where his prick was still twitching in her grasp, going soft now that the pressure was off. Apollo whined when her continued strokes got to be too much, and gently pushed her hand away.

“I’m going to need a moment,” he said, and laid down. Artemis propped herself up beside him, and Apollo scooped his seed up with his fingers, licking them clean to help tidy the mess he’d made on his sister.

Artemis took advantage of his supine form to run her hands all over his chest. Apollo sighed happily and let her do as she wanted to him.

What she wanted, Apollo discovered, was to drive him insane. Artemis trailed kisses down his neck and chest, as he’d done to her. But instead of using gentle pressure, she used teeth.

Apollo was going to be covered in her teeth marks. He rested a hand on her shoulder, not objecting in the least.

The closer she moved to it, the harder his prick got. Apollo had always been the type to get wet when he got excited, but this was excessive even for him. Clear fluid dripped from his prick to pool near his navel. Artemis halted and tilted her head, dipping a finger in the puddle and bringing it to her mouth.

Apollo whimpered as her full lips closed around her finger. He coated his middle finger and pressed it to her mouth. She moved her hand away to suck his finger clean, and Apollo’s prick twitched and spurted more. Artemis giggled and released his finger, leaning down to drag her tongue up his prick and lick around the head.

“Do you always get so hard, my dearest?” she asked. Apollo pulled her up and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.

“Not always,” he said, and guided her to straddle him. Artemis wrapped her fingers around his prick and steadied it, and they both stared as she sank slowly down onto him.

“Ohhhhh,” she sighed, and tipped her head back as she came to rest on his thighs. “I had no idea.”

She felt perfect. Apollo knew he was over using the word in relation to his sister, but she was, to him. They fit together like two halves of a whole, and Apollo grit his teeth to keep from finishing too quickly. Artemis raised herself and they both moaned. Apollo cupped her hips in his hands and helped guide her, enjoying the slow start.

Soon she quickened her pace, both of them too impatient to wait for long. Artemis let her head fall back as she rode him, her hair tickling the tops of his thighs as she moved. Apollo left bruises on her hips, moving to meet her every thrust.

As in all things, they were perfectly matched in this. Apollo managed to let go of one hip and rubbed at her clit.

Artemis gasped and tightened around him more. “Oh! Yes, Apollo, that feels-” her voice broke off into a wordless sound of pleasure, but Apollo knew what she meant.

“Artemis,” he said, knowing she would hear all of the helpless, hopeless adoration of her in his tone, and not caring. “Oh, beloved sister, how glorious you are.”

He moved his fingers faster, not sure how much longer he could hold on. Artemis keened, her head tipping further back, and she dug her nails into his chest as she climaxed. Apollo tried to hold on, intending to pull out before he spilled his seed, but the added friction as her cunt milked his prick was too much for him. He dug his heels into Artemis’s bed and thrust up hard, shouting his pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him.

It was like being in the heart of the sun, heat and explosions bursting through him. He fell back against the pillows as it ebbed, and Artemis drooped over him until he tugged her down to rest on his chest. Their hair mingled together, his blond against her ebony, and Apollo sighed and held her close.

His softened prick slid out of her as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Apollo could feel their mingled fluids drip from her over his thigh. They would need to bathe later.

“Is it always like that?” she murmured, not opening her eyes. Apollo smirked at the ceiling and rubbed her back.

“No, beloved. Much of the time, sex is nowhere near that good.”

Artemis kissed his neck, making Apollo shiver. “I can see why people like it now,” she said.

Apollo had imagined the sex for centuries. He was finding, to his surprise, he was enjoying this quiet talking together even more. “I know why you were avoiding it,” he said.

“Do you?” she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Under her steady gaze, Apollo felt his assumptions for the flimsy things they were.

“You wanted to stay pure, and you had seen so much of the horrors of childbirth.”

Artemis tipped her head to the side, then settled back down on his shoulder. “Somewhat. Also, I was certain the only man for me was you, and I couldn’t treat you like that.”

“You can treat me like that any time you please,” Apollo said fervently. “My love, I have always been yours. All I needed was a command.”

She laughed, reaching to pinch his nipple. “So eager. But I do not want to submit my power to any other. We will never wed.”

As he had never planned to find himself tangled in the trammels of matrimony, Apollo only shrugged. “As you wish, beloved.” He stroked her back some more, trying to construct the right way to voice his next concern.

“Artemis, children…” he faltered, and she sighed.

“I don’t want any. Not even yours.”

He knew that, so it hurt less than it might have. “We should not love together in this way again,” he said. Regret swamped him, but Apollo knew he would survive.

Artemis lifted herself up to look at him. “You wish to go back to being chaste with one another?”

No, Apollo thought fiercely. I don’t want any such thing, I want you. I always have.

“It would be best, to avoid a child.” He was proud of how steady he managed to keep his voice.

Artemis appeared to be thinking, and gave a short nod after a time. “I understand. I cannot promise to be kind to any lover you might take, Apollo.” Her tone sounded like arrows in flesh, and her radiance was dimming before his eyes.

Apollo wanted to take it all back, but he couldn't, not if he was to respect her decision.

Abruptly, her light swelled again. “Will you bathe with me, my love? I find myself in desperate need of a bath.”

Not sure what had lightened her mood, but relieved to see it, Apollo nodded and let Artemis draw him out of her bed and down to the bathing chamber. They hadn’t washed together in years, and there had been far less kissing the last time, but it was a familiar ritual from when they were young. Apollo relaxed and splashed water at his sister.

Sex would change some things for them, he knew, but not everything.

Artemis dunked him under the surface, and he came back up laughing, delighted to hear Artemis laughing along with him.

He had worried so for her, seeing the humans on the Moon, but he was sure now that she would be fine. Apollo tangled their fingers together, kissed her hand, and smiled.


End file.
